


The Education of Albus Severus

by DandyboyDaniel



Series: An Education [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Experimentation Between Underage Boys, Sexual Situations Between an Adult and a Consenting Minor, Shame, Young Love, serious touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyboyDaniel/pseuds/DandyboyDaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Albus Severus was thirteen-years-old, he'd unintentionally spied on James and Teddy snogging heavily. It was the first time he'd ever seen two boys kissing like that. He was ashamed of wanting to kiss Scorpius this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Education of Albus Severus

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit worried about making Albie and Scor thirteen in this piece, but then I thought about my own personal history. I can personally attest to the fact that handjobs amongst thirteen-year-olds is a reality, and completely plausible in this situation. Hey, at least they love each other. Part 1 of "An Education" series. Originally inspired by ScorHMalfoy and WhiteLiesAlbie in the HP RP Twitterverse. The OC William Flint is not mine.

When Albus Severus was thirteen-years-old, he’d unintentionally spied on James and Teddy snogging heavily inside the shed next to their house. 

It was a snowy December day, and his father had sent Albus out to fetch more wood for the fireplace in preparation for his older brother’s big birthday celebration.  Before he even entered the small, doorless structure, he heard James and Teddy giggling.  Intending on sneaking up on the two and scaring the shit out of them, Albus silently crept up to the shed and paused at the side of the entrance, just out of view.  He peeked inside and the scene he’d stumbled upon instantly burned itself into his mind.

It was a traumatizing sight for such a young, impressionable boy for several reasons. 

The first and most obvious reason, he’d been unfortunate enough to witness his seventeen-year-old brother making out with their much older god brother.  He’d known about their secret relationship since it started over two years ago, but he’d never actually seen them together this way, in a light no one in their right mind would want to see their brothers.  James was sitting on top of the worktable with Teddy standing between his legs.  They were kissing so furiously, with open mouths and lashing tongues, that it seemed they were devouring each other’s faces like cannibalistic demons.  As they kissed, Teddy’s hips undulated against James, while James’ hands splayed over Teddy’s backside, encouraging these movements.  If that wasn’t vomit-inducing enough, James tore his lips away from Teddy’s just briefly enough to breathlessly say, in a low, ragged voice Albus had never heard his brother use before, “Tonight I want you to fuck me so hard, I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

_Ew!_

Albus snapped his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, as if doing this could make him un-see what he’d just witnessed.  But he couldn’t stop seeing it, even well after the fact.  This was because it was the first time he’d ever seen two boys kissing this way.  He’d seen boys and girls snogging plenty of times in the Slytherin Common Room, but this was different.  This kiss had passion like nothing he’d ever experienced or observed.  In that moment, he understood that James and Teddy weren’t just going through the motions and doing what couples do, they were exchanging something – something other than germs and spit.  It was evident that the two shared a powerful connection that went beyond expending hormones.  He could see it in their eyes, in the way James and Teddy seemed to look into each other’s souls – this was desire and love expressed with physical lust.  It was unforgettable.

It didn’t bother him to watch two boys kissing.  He knew it bothered other people because he’d been a proud culprit of nausea induction on several counts.  But when he and Scorpius kissed, it was never anything like this.  It never even came close to the way other couples kissed in corners when they’d thought nobody was looking.  There was an innocence and beauty to the way he and his boyfriend kissed – like exchanging little packages of love, wrapped in soft pink paper, tied with white satin bows; like sweet, tiny blessings.  Albus cherished every kiss he’d been lucky enough to share with Scorpius.

 

The first few times Albus kissed Scorpius, at the tender age of eleven, had been experimental.  He always asked permission.  There was no question of whether or not they loved each other, but always a question of exactly how two boys should express this love.  Albus had known they were too young for any sort of serious relationship.  He had been content to openly love his best friend without any sort of expectations or labels.  It took Albus almost a year to stop asking permission every time he kissed Scorpius, even though Scorpius had insisted that he need not ask anymore.  It took nearly two years for Albus to finally feel confident enough for a relationship and worthy enough to claim Scorpius as his boyfriend.  Over this slow progression, the way they kissed hadn’t changed much.

It was not that Albus didn’t want their kisses to evolve from chaste pecks on the lips that occasionally lingered for more than five seconds.  He definitely wanted something more.  There was a deeper need laying dormant inside him that was dark and frightening.  Albus was ashamed of these feelings and never indulged them, in fear of pushing Scorpius away.  In Albus’ eyes, Scorpius was a delicate snowflake that could be ruined if exposed to heat.  He’d never dream of burning his beloved with the desires that lurked inside him. Albus always wanted to kiss Scorpius.  He felt guilty for wanting it so much, for wanting this lovely angel of a boy so much.  And so he suppressed these feelings, kept them hidden from his boyfriend, and loved him with a pure heart, even though Albus knew that his heart was anything but pure.

 

Albus was quite young when he had his first substantial erection that needed to be dealt with.  It was back when he’d just developed a crush on Scorpius their first year of school.  But he didn’t find himself painfully hard while riding his broom because of Scorpius.  He was being groomed for the quidditch team by their captain, William Flint, a golden god of a boy with perfectly chiseled muscles, flaxen curls, and the sort of effortless confidence Albus envied.  Will was the hottest boy in school and was well aware of this fact.  When Albus watched Will take to the skies like a sleek, fierce, bird of prey, his body ached with want.  This new emotion was frightening for someone so young, especially since he desired somebody so very out of his grasp and somebody he didn’t even love.  If popping wood on the quidditch pitch for his idol wasn’t humiliating enough, Scorpius immediately recognized what Albus had been trying to hide beneath his robes and knew he hadn’t inspired it.  His body had betrayed him and in turn, he had betrayed Scorpius, and felt like utter rubbish for doing so.  Thus every time Albus wanked himself, fantasizing about Will’s quidditch-perfected body, he climaxed feeling that same sense of guilt.

 

Sexual desire had always been linked with guilt and humiliation from then on.  So to have these feelings for Scorpius, who he loved so purely, was just as serious of a betrayal as dreaming of William Flint naked.  The night he’d witnessed James and Teddy kissing, he wanked himself with such fervor he cried, for he had been picturing himself and Scorpius taking the place of his brothers.  He wanted to kiss Scorpius with an open mouth, to let his tongue dance upon Scorpius’, to feel the heat of Scorpius’ groin pressed up against his.  He wanted Scorpius to desire him the way James desired Teddy, wanted to hear him growling softly with lust, wanted those words to drip like liquid fire from his lips.  When he came, spewing his seed so hard it shot onto the headboard of his bed, Scorpius’ voice was echoing in his mind, saying, _I want you to fuck me so hard, Albie… fuck me, Albie… fuck me…_ and he dreamed of doing just that after falling fast into an orgasm-induced slumber.  When he awoke the next morning, he’d felt like he’d just raped an angel.

Upon returning to Hogwarts after the winter hols, there was a tension between Albus and Scorpius - a tension that Albus knew was entirely his own creation.  He couldn’t look at his sweet, beautiful snowflake the same way.  To let his eyes linger upon Scorpius for more than a second was akin to violating him.  Scorpius was so attune to sensing little changes in Albus’ moods that he knew something was wrong.  When Albus continually shrugged it off as nothing, this only made Scorpius more suspicious to the point of confrontation.  He invited Albus to sleep in his bed one night, which was not unusual for them. As Scorpius lay curled around him, he asked bluntly, “Did you cheat on me, Albie?”

Albus turned around in Scorpius’ arms with an utterly wounded look on his face and replied, “I’d never, Scor. I love you.”

But Scorpius persisted.  “I know you Al. You’ve been acting like you did something wrong and you’re trying to hide it.”

Albus couldn’t deny this.  He had indeed done something wrong.  But how could he explain it to Scorpius without driving him away?  “I’ve been having dangerous thoughts,” he confessed, and realized as soon as it had left his mouth that it was the wrong thing to say.

It launched Scorpius into a full-on interrogation of quick-fire questions. “You’ve been thinking about cheating on me, then?  With who?  One of the Scamander twins?  The long-haired one?  Fuck, I knew it.  He fancy’s you and flaunts it in my face all the time as if I wouldn’t care.”

Albus’ brow furrowed with horror as the hole he had dug was quickly becoming deeper and deeper. “No! _Gods_ , no! No, no, no, and no!  That’s Lysander, but it doesn’t matter. Scor, I’d never cheat on you!”

Scorpius obviously didn’t take Albus’ answers to heart.  He was still angry, and still confrontational. “So you want to break up with me, then?” he asked as he sat up in bed and hugged his knees, not allowing Albus to answer.  “I understand.  I won’t be your friend anymore, just so you know.  I can’t, as long as you’re with that Lorcan dickhead. I mean, Lysander. Whoever.”

Albus shot up and grasped Scorpius’ shoulders to keep things from spiraling out of control.  “Merlin’s balls, Scorpius!  Would you just stop?”  He kneeled in front of Scorpius and kept his hands firmly on his shoulders as he looked down upon him in the dim light filtering through the bed curtains.  “I’ve never even thought of Lysander that way. Or Lorcan. There’s nobody else. There’s just you.”

Scorpius looked so small and frail in this light, all folded in on himself and vulnerable.  It made Albus feel even guiltier for the thoughts he’d been having.  But Scorpius was Slytherin at heart, and was more astute than his naïve appearance would lead somebody to believe.  He gazed up at Albus with a smirk quirking the corners of his pretty mouth as he surmised, “So you’ve been having dangerous thoughts about _me_.”

Albus swallowed hard and sat down, resting his haunches on his calves.  The way Scorpius had said it, the way his eyebrow was raised with a hint of devious curiosity, made Albus think he might not recoil upon hearing the nature of these _dangerous_ thoughts. Albus simply nodded, and thought carefully about his words this time.

“I missed you so much over the hols.  I thought about you a lot.”  He reached across to tenderly brush the fringe of Scorpius’ white-blond hair from his pale brow, channeling his quidditch keeper’s ability to remain steady despite oncoming danger, quivering almost imperceptibly.  “I thought about you every night.”

Scorpius’ amusement was written all over his face.  He let go of his knees and lounged back, resting on his hands.  “Tell me what you thought about every night.”  It was spoken with none of Scorpius’ childish innocence, and all of his Slytherin shrewdness.  Perhaps Scorpius really did have an inkling.

Albus could feel his cheeks burning a bright pink hue, and his skin tingling with excitement. “May I show you?” He asked, to which Scorpius answered with a slow nod and a barely audible, “Please.”

When Albus moved, so did Scorpius, as if their bodies were more aware of what was going to happen than they were.  They were laying on their sides, face to face, so close on the narrow bed that it was difficult for Albus to focus his eyes.  He reached behind Scorpius’ neck and splayed his fingers along its elegant length, letting his thumb curl around the other side to caress the pulsing vein.  He could feel Scorpius’ blood pumping just as hard as his own, rushing through every vessel to deliver color and heat to their flushed skin.  Albus let his eyelids fall as he closed the distance between him and Scorpius.   He kissed him like he had done many nights before, gently pressing their lips together.

Then Albus whispered a barely audible plea that would unleash the dark desires he had feared so much. “Open your mouth.”

Scorpius didn’t question him, nor did he show any indication that he was offended by the request.  He silently complied, parting his lips just enough, breathing hotly against Albus’ mouth.  Albus’ cock replied quite suddenly to the new sensation, twitching to life.  He could taste the spearmint toothpaste Scorpius had just used as he let the tip of his tongue trace Scorpius’ bottom lip.  Scorpius sighed quietly, letting another warm, minty exhale waft into Albus’ mouth.  Albus responded by closing his mouth wetly over Scorpius’ succulent lower lip.  He could taste more than the remnants of toothpaste this time; he could truly taste Scorpius.  He was delicious and intoxicating, and Albus was desperate for more.

It was evident that Scorpius also wanted it.  Albus could feel Scorpius’ lithe fingers sliding beneath his tee shirt to pull him closer by the waist.  They were now flush against one another, making it impossible for Albus to keep his erection a secret.  To his relief and utter delight, he could feel Scorpius’ own arousal pressing against him.

Knowing that these desires were mutual gave Albus the license to indulge them.  Scorpius mirrored every action, encouraging Albus to inch deeper into the darkness of lust.  Albus hesitantly slipped his tongue into Scorpius’ mouth and met his, letting them slide against each other.  He could feel Scorpius’ shuddering breath and responded with another, more intentional wet kiss, this time gliding his tongue along Scorpius’ with more enthusiasm.  Scorpius’ whole body was quivering softly against Albus’ as they tasted each other, again and again, mouthing each other with increasing, hungry desperation. 

Scorpius’ next shuddering exhale was followed by a low, raspy drawn-out word, spoken in the voice that Albus had only heard in his dreams.

“ _Fuck_ …”

He could have come in his pajama bottoms at that moment, the moment that Scorpius ceased to be his angelic snowflake, and became the embodiment of carnal desire, breathing life and heat into his fantasies.

With that wanton utterance, Scorpius hitched his leg over Albus’ hip, bringing their erections into close contact. They undulated against each other, finding the perfect synchronicity to elicit delightful friction between them. The clothing that separated them was damp with sweat and sticky with pre-come, and Albus felt the urge to free himself from the stifling fabric, but refrained, afraid of his own intense need.

But Scorpius gave him no choice.  He mumbled against Albus’ open mouth between kisses in that same sensual voice that was quickly driving Albus crazy, “I thought about you too. Every night. About this…”

The difference between Albus and Scorpius was that Scorpius never asked.  They shared the same Slytherin ambition, but their approach was vastly different.  Scorpius was confident enough to take, whereas Albus was always afraid to do so without permission. 

So it shouldn’t have been a surprise when Scorpius shoved his hand down the front of Albus’ pajama bottoms and curled his fingers around Albus’ weeping cock.  But, of course, Albus couldn’t help but feel shocked.  His breath hitched with a quiet gasp and everything went white behind his eyelids.  He couldn’t even manage a moan to reciprocate Scorpius’ own, such was the intensity of the blissful sensation. 

Most boys are accustomed to the feel of a sweaty palm against their cock, but to feel a hand that was not his own, touching so intimately, was incomparable to any frantic wanking session.  Albus held his breath and dug his nails into the back of Scorpius’ neck with unintentional sharpness, counting each stroke of Scorpius’ fist along his hardened length, praying each time that he wouldn’t come and spoil everything.  But every tug on his turgid flesh yanked on his tense groin, forcing his release toward the surface.

Four, _Oh gods_ … Five, _fucking Hell_ … Six... _Sweet motherfucking Merlin’s frilly knickers…_

Albus was surprised he had gotten past three when he came with a strangled moan, stifled against Scorpius’ shoulder.  When he finally caught his breath after panting into the soft fabric of Scorpius’ flannel pajamas, the only word Albus could muster was, “Sorry…”

Albus was sorry for a lot of things.  He was sorry that he came so quickly.  He was sorry that he’d made a mess of Scorpius’ hand.  But most of all, he was sorry that he’d allowed himself this pleasure without ever thinking about love.  It was pure lust.  It felt dirty.  He had no right to besmirch his beloved snowflake this way.  He felt sorry, even though Scorpius had initiated everything beyond the kiss.

Scorpius released his grip on Albus’ quickly softening prick and pulled out of his pajama bottoms.  “Don’t be,” he said with a smile, and wiped his hand on the front of Albus’ tee-shirt, giggling like he’d just done something mildly naughty – not the way one would react after getting their thirteen-year-old boyfriend off for the first time.

Albus was still so taken aback by the whole thing that he didn’t even care that Scorpius, playful as ever, had just wiped jizz all over his shirt.  He was quite literally seeing stars flashing in his eyes, like he’d just been holding his breath for too long.  Though he was not in the mood to do anything but take a shower to wash away the guilt and the spunk, he asked sheepishly, “Do you need me to, erm…” reaching for the front of Scorpius’ pajama bottoms.

“No, silly. I spooged like the second I had your cock in my hand,” with this, Scorpius gave another adorable giggle, making it harder for Albus to feel dirty about anything.

Albus couldn’t help but giggle in return, smiling with both adoration and post-orgasmic euphoria.  “Okay, I don’t feel so bad about coming in six seconds anymore.”  He also didn’t feel so bad about never uttering that he loved Scorpius the entire time they were intimate, nor did he feel that he had somehow tarnished his perfect angel anymore.

Their friendship was so deep and so strong that they could laugh about their first messy sexual experience and still love each other.

It didn’t have to be said, but Albus said it anyway as they lay side-by-side, shoulder-to-shoulder, on Scorpius’ bed, still giggling like the giddy boys they were, “I love you, Scor.”

“Love you too, Albie.”  When he said it, Scorpius’ smile lit up his face.  He was Albus’ perfect snowflake once again, and always would be.

They stayed up talking, whispering to each other as they often did when sharing a bed.  Scorpius asked, imparting how impressed he was with Albus’ prowess, “Hey where’d you learn to kiss like that?”

Albus answered, “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I learned it from Jamie and Teddy.”

“I’m not even going to ask how. Just make sure you keep learning…” Scorpius turned and purred into Albus’ ear in that deliciously devious voice again, “…so that you can teach me _everything_.”

Needless to say, Albus was hard again.


End file.
